


Inaba's Self-Appointed Cat Adoption Agency

by sinelanguage



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multimedia, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinelanguage/pseuds/sinelanguage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Investigation Team solved the mystery, caught the killer, and said their goodbyes. However, with Souji gone, they have one new task to complete- finding a home for all of his cats. (Pictures included.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inaba's Self-Appointed Cat Adoption Agency

**Author's Note:**

> Some formatting things. It should be self explanatory, but just in case:
> 
> In a speaking scene:  
> > Souji thinking.  
> > "Souji speaking."
> 
> In a texting scene:  
>  _other person texting_  
>  > Souji texting.

_**Chie - 1**_

_hey souji!!!! long time no text._

> It hasn’t been that long.

_it’s been like a week! tho it’s been a bit busy lately._

_ive been working at Daidara’s part-time; im learning how to smelt. How cool is that???_

> That’s awesome.

> Who buys his weapons now, though?

_no idea. there’s not even many customers. he’s still apparently making money???_

_Anyway, not actually the reason I’m texting. Look at attachment!!!_

> The cat by the riverbank…?

> She always liked to beg for food. How’s she doing?

_Good!!! I think. i feed her on my way to work, after school._

_i figured since u left, they might get… lonely. Without u._

_So! I can’t keep it, because i have a dog, but I’ll take care of it for u!! Until I find it a home, anyway._

> Chie, I don’t know what to say. Thanks.

_No problem, souji!! I’ve been trying to convince everyone else to do it, too. Dojima-san is allergic, and Rise agreed, but Kanji and Yukiko don’t know if they’d be able to keep cats, and Yosuke didn’t seem too pleased with the idea…_

_But I’m working on it! All of your old cats will have a home, sometime._  

_**Rise - 1**_

_hey senpai!!! ^_^ how’s life back in the city been??_

> It’s not Inaba, but it’s nice to see my parents again.

> How’s being an idol again been?

_it’s going good!! i have someone to help me when im homesick on the road. (°ヮ°)_

> Is that the kitten from the riverbed…?

_it is!!! grandma wasn’t keen on it at first, because she didn’t know if i could take care of it._

_but i convinced my manager i’d fire ‘em if they didn’t agree to help out w it!!! ᕙ( ~ . ~ )ᕗ not like she needed much convincing, after seeing him. ☆*:. o(≧▽≦)o .:*☆_

> He’s a very cute cat, convincing cat.  

_completely adorable, convincingly adorable. it’s fitting 4 me, no~?_

> Haha, I’d say.

_anyway!! ᕕ╏ ͡ ▾ ͡ ╏┐ i g2g. give me more updates!_  

 

_**Yukiko - 1**_

_Souji-kun! Chie told me about her plan to help the cats you took care of._

_I’ve been trying to help out, but my parents’ won’t let me keep one…_

> Chie said something about you finding her her dog when you were younger.

> She said she kept the dog, since your parents’ wouldn’t let you.

> So their position on pets hasn’t changed?

_Yeah. I’m really grateful for her, for taking him in, I was really worried…_

_I feel bad I can’t do anything this time._

_I found a cat near the Shopping District and took some pictures._

_She’s really pretty, and I thought my parents would like her, but…_

> Still a no?

_Still a no._

_I’m a lot closer to the kitchen staff now, though._

_I think I’m going to try to sweet talk them into keeping her at the inn._

_You always need a cat for mice._

> That’s basically their only actual purpose.

_And here I thought you’d defend them more._

_Oh, yeah._

_Here’s a picture of the cat I found._

> She’s a gorgeous cat.

_I know, right?_

_I’m going to figure something out for her._

_No matter what._

 

_**Kou**_

_hey!! souji! guess who i talked to?_

> Chie?

_Chie- well. yea she was pretty excited about trying to make everyone pick up ur strays_

> She told me about that.

_to be honest i wasn’t really sure if i wanted to_

_but, well…_

_after all you’ve done for daisuke and me, it’s the least i could do, right?_

> Wait- you’re honestly adopting a cat?

_yeah!!! i mean, might as well, you know?_

_honestly. look at it, isn’t it perfect._

_couldn’t have found a better cat._

> I’m… glad you’re doing this.

_yea no problem dude_

_it’s the least i could do._

_besides, look at this thing._

_who could say no to that face???_  

 

_**Yosuke - 1** _

_dude 1 of ur cats wont leave me alone._

_it keeps meowing @ me_

_i thght cats were like idk_

_not like this. it wont stop meowing_

> Pet it. Cats like that sort of thing.

_i did that it meowed more_

_this is the neediest cat i hve ever met_

_and bc of u ive met a lot of fucking cats_

_attention-starved cat_

_souji???? u still there_

> I think I know the cat you’re talking about.

> Can you send me a picture?

_yeah sure w/e ill take one_

_there it is in all its glory_

> That’s the one I was thinking about.

_wtf how did u kno from “needy”_

> I actually got it from “attention-starved.”

_thts absurd_

_wtf kind of cat lady secret second life did u live when u were here_

> There’s a reason I fished a lot.

_wait so i have to feed it fish???????_

_i dont kno how 2 fish._

_fishing is boring_

_it better like junes fish_

> I was wondering why it was inside. You’re keeping it?

_yea well_

_chies been grilling every1 to find cats_

_and it was kind of sad_

_and it looked like it lived by the garbage dump near ur place_

_what did u call it anyway?????_

_i dont want 2 think of a name for it._

_im already doing enough for it._

> Yosuke.

_???_

> ...Just think of a new name for it yourself.

> He’s your cat after all, now.

_ugh_

_fine_

_for now i will call him:_

_the free-loading feline_

> I think just “cat” sounds better.

_yeah w/e u clearly have 0 taste_

_… but that works better it’s shorter_

_only because it’s shorter._

> Only that. 

 

_**Naoto - 1** _

_IS THIS UR CAT. Y/N_

_PICTURE ATTACHED_

> I’ve fed it before, but I don’t know if it has an owner or not.

> I think it has a collar?

_IT HAS A COLLAR._

_WORN OUT._

_CANNOT READ ADDRESS._

> Ah. So you think it’s lost.

_Y. SURVIVED OFF OF U._

_NOW IT IS STILL LOST_

_ANY INFO_

> It was always around the shopping district. Ask around there?

_WILL UPDATE U._

 

**_Teddie - 1_ **

_Sensei!!!!_

_Yosuke got a cat!!!_

_This means I can have a cat too, right???_

> Well, I suppose it’s only fair.

_I already found one!!_

_Nanako-chan helped me find it._

_She said it used to sleep on your roof._

_She wanted it, but Dojima-san is allergic…._

> The big scruffy one?

> She always liked it… it never wanted a bath, though.

> Did you clean it up?

_yeah!!! look at how beautiful she is!!!_

_sensei?????_

> I’m… shocked.

> I didn’t know that cat was so…

> … wow.

_she’s so fluffy!!! Nanako-chan can visit whenever she wants to see her._

_Nanako-chan named her Kasumi!!_

_ _

_**Kanji - 1** _

“Hey, senpai…”

“...how the hell do you take care of a cat?”

> You’re at a loss on how to respond to such an open ended question...

> “Did Chie talk to you into this…?”

“About- huh?- oh. Well, yeah, she did, but she didn’t- this isn’t related. Not that related.”

“One of your cats- er, I _think_ it’s one of your cats-got caught in the fence near the shop, an’ I had to get it out. It bit me, which hurt like hell for such a tiny thing, but I got it out, and took it home.”

“Ma felt bad, I’d asked her about the cat thing before, but she said no, but now…”

“It kinda looks pitiful. I cleaned it up, but it’s still…”

“How the hell do you take care of a cat?”

> “Is it okay? Cats like to hide when they’re hurt.”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I think so. It’s just… buried in a blanket right now. Here, I’ll send you something.”

> “It looks like it calmed down, some.”

> “You should still keep it in a small space, that’s comforting to cats. Open areas can be intimidating to get used to.”

“Yeah? Sure, I’ll put it in my room, I guess. I don’t think ma can say no to it, it looked awful…”

> “You should tell me how it is in the morning.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll do that.”

“You think it’s alright for now, though?”

> “It should be fine for now.”

“Ah, that’s… good. Thanks, senpai.”

> “Anytime.”

_**Daisuke** _

_Hey, Souji- Kou said you needed help with your cats._

> That’s not really what’s going on here.

> Chie.. well. Chie’s trying to find a home for all the cats I used to feed.

> I didn’t set her up for it, but, well...

_that explains why Yosuke has a cat._

_… he never really seemed like a cat kind of guy._

_too outgoing for that, don’t you think?_

> His introduction to cats has been fun.

> He doesn’t quite know what to do with himself.

_sounds like him. He’s a funny guy._

_anyway, you’re probably expecting what i’m going to say._

> You got a cat.

_yup. a fluffy one._

> ...you know what. I’m not surprised.

_huh? that I got a fluffy cat?_

> No, that cat… Kou owns its brother.

> Your cats are siblings.

_seriously, dude????_

_that’s the coolest!!!_

_man now we have to pick matching names._

 

_**Chie - 2** _

_i come with cat pictures!! well, one anyway._

_i can’t decide what to name her. i went with Samegawa for, well, obvious reasons._

_But that’s a bit long._

> Still taking care of the cats?

_of course! can’t back out now, can I?_

_I’m really sad i can’t take this one in, tho. she’s such a nice cat._

_Also enjoys rolling on the ground a lot, tho doesn’t let me pet her stomach._

_Cats are a lot different than dogs, huh?_

_I still like her. she’s such a sweetie._

> Especially if you have food.

_hey, this is a cat that relates to me on a truly deep level_

_i can’t go complaining about its feed-and-ditch strategy_

_it’s a valid tactic_

> Does that mean you’re still mooching free steaks from Yosuke?

_hey, he still owes me about three._

_maybe two, but he thinks it’s three._

_im not going to tell him and you won’t either!_

> Haha, don’t worry, I won’t.

_Good._

_Anyway, i think ive found a couple more people who are interested in taking a cat in._

_Yumi seemed to like the idea, and so did Saki-senpai’s younger brother._

_We’ll have this done in no time!!!_

> I don’t doubt you at all, Chie.

_good!! I’ll make sure everyone texts you pics, too, ok?? talk to you later!!_

 

_**Teddie - 2** _

_Kasumi has a lot of hair, sensei._

> Well… she always did.

> It should be better now that it’s washed.

_she still coughs up hairballs a lot!!_

_mostly on Yosuke’s bed_

_once in his shoes._

> Oh, no. Well, that’s a bit of a problem.

_it’s alright!! Nanako-chan said that if you brushed her she should be better_

_so it’s my job to brush her!!_

_make her fur as silky as mine is_

> That may be hard to do.

_I’ll do it for Kasumi!!_

_Besides, if she doesn’t get brushed, she ends up eating her own hair_

_I got a picture of it!_

> Teddie…

> That’s the greatest photograph ever taken. 

  

**_Yosuke - 2_ **

_SOUJI_

_THE MONSTER_

_THE MONSTER BROUGHT ME A RAT_

> You mean your cat?

> That means he likes you.

_IDC IF HE LIKES ME!!!!!!!_

_THIS IS UNSANITARY!!!!_

_UGH!!!!_

_THRS DEAD RAT ON THE FLOOR_

> I’ve only gotten a cat to bring me a mouse before.

> Rats are much bigger. More impressive. I’m jealous.

_THERE IS A RAT ON MY FLOOR!!!!_

_HE TRIED TO LICK ME WITH HIS GROSS_

_GRS INFECTED CAT TONGUE_

> What a concerned cat.

> You know, he’s trying to take care of you.

> Feeding and grooming you.

_HES DOING A PISS POOR JOB OF TAKING CARE OF ME_

_WITH GIVING ME RAT GERMS_

_NOW HE’S SITTING_

_ON MY BED_

_WITH HIS GROSS RAT GERMS_

_ON MY BED!!!!!!_

_ITS MY BED NOT HIS_

_HERES PROOF._

> Aw, he really does like you.

_DON’T SIDE WITH HIM!!!!!_

_HE’S A DISGRACE!!!!_

> He’s trying his best.

_UGH!!!! CAT PEOPLE!!!_

_**Yukiko - 2** _

“Souji-kun! I figured something out for the cat I showed you.”

> “Yeah?”

“I was telling the kitchen staff that we should find one to take care of mice- the only thing cats are for, right? Mice problems!- but they said we didn’t have a mice problem.”

“So I… well. I created one! I got mice.”

> You don’t know if you should be flattered or aghast that you helped cause this.

“I tried to find mice myself to bring, but Chie’s so scared of mice, and Kanji didn’t want to hurt them, and Yosuke was in a bad mood, so I ended up just asking the fox to help me out.

> “Are you sure that’s a good idea…?”

“But it worked! The fox… didn’t really look like it appreciated it, but there was enough mice the next day for the staff to agree to adopting her!”

> You imagine the fox, chasing around mice like a sheepdog. You understand why it was hesitant to agree to the request.

“I gave the fox a pretty big donation, it seemed pretty happy with me after that.”

“Anyway- I texted you a picture! She’s a bit feisty, to be honest, but she’s catching the mice!”

> The picture’s very blurry. It looks like the cat is about to swat at the camera.

“She suits you.”

_**Kanji - 2**_

> Can you still keep him?

_Yeah! Yeah no that’s not a problem._

_Ma was pretty worried about it._

_Couldn’t kick it out after it looked like that._

_It’s just a weird little cat_

_He tried to attack his own tail_

> Really?

_Yeah I have a picture._

_I was trying to sew something for Yukiko and he just..._

_Swatted his own tail down._

_It was kinda cute for something so weird._

_I don’t know if the customers like him, though._

> Everyone likes cats.

_Ya well not when they don’t like you._

_He’s picky. He’s alright with me but..._

_He gets kinda messed up with certain people._

_Tried to attack a guys foot._

> That’s not good...   

_Naw._

_We’ll figure something out._

_Hasn’t been the first thing in need of an attitude change here after all._

> So he’s a sweetie deep down?

_Senpai!!!_

> Just you watch, he will be

_Yeah, yeah, alright._

_We’ll see._

_**Rise - 2** _

_senpai!!! (∩╹□╹∩) guess what???_

> You’re going to have to give me some clues to work with.

_Clue Number One: TINY, ORANGE, & ADORABLE just got a bday present._

_well, more of a “uve been in Risette’s wonderful care for a month” present._

> A cat toy…?

_NOPE! 乁⁞ ◑ ͜ر ◑ ⁞ㄏ_

_Clue Number Two: the present is from…. drum roll… Kanji!!!_

> A stuffed cat toy…?

_wrong again! Need 2 add more variety 2 ur guesses, senpai._

_& i thought u were GOOD at mysteries, here. ლ( `Д’ ლ)_

> It’s been awhile.

> I’m getting rusty.

_aww, ill go easy on u. ( ´ ∀ ` ) ill give u 1 more chance._

_Clue Number Three: see the attached image!_

> That’s hardly a good hint. That’s the answer.

_i was going easy on you this time._

_u weren’t doing so great~_

_But what do u think?????_

> It’s…. it’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.

_I KNOW RIGHT????_

_A TINY CAT SWEATER. (=^-ω-^=)_

_It won’t last for long, he’s growing fast._

_But it’ll last long enough for some good pictures. ᕙ( ~ . ~ )ᕗ_

> You better send me as many as possible.

> I don’t want to miss any of them.

_you may regret those words, senpai._

_you may no longer have room on your phone. ( ๑‾̀◡‾́)σ»_

_ _

_**Naoki** _

_you doing alright back in the city?_

> I miss Inaba, a lot. It’s very busy here.

_yeah, I bet…_

_I figured it would feel invisible there, you know?_

_It might be nice._

_… under the right circumstances._

> I wouldn’t call it the right circumstances right now.

_Yeah, I figured…_

_On another note, I talked to Chie about picking up a cat._

_Kanji has one too, now, and she said you used to feed them…_

> You… got a cat?

_A black one, yeah._

_For bad luck._

_… she’s cute, though._

_My parents like her well enough._

_I keep a lot of pictures on my phone._

_Everyone seems to enjoy talking about her._

> I think I know that one… you’re lucky, she’s a sweetie.

_hah. well, I’m glad to have her._

_ _

**_Naoto - 2_ **

> Find anything out about the mystery cat, yet?

_Y. FROM SHOPPING DISTRICT._

_ERRAND BOY RECOGNIZED._

> That’s good. Did you find out the owner yet?

_N_

_HAVE BEEN FEEDING IT_

_IT EXPECTS THIS OF ME_

> I’ve spoiled them all.

_CANNOT DENY THAT._

_I MAY ALSO BE DOING THAT_

_SPOILING IT_

> Even the Detective Prince can’t deny spoiling a cat.

_Y._

_UNFORTUNATELY._

_PICTURE ATTACHED._

_ _

_**Chie - 3** _

 “Hey, Souji-? Ugh, sorry if this is a bad time, it’s just...”

> Chie sounds worried...

> “It’s not at all, I’m just walking home. What’s up?”

“Where do the cats go when it rains?”

> “Huh?”

“I was going to go and give Samewaga some steak- she seems to like it, she has good taste- but she’s not there!”

“I know cats normally aren’t out when it rains, but…”

“I’m really worried, now that I’ve been watching her for a while, you know? I feel responsible, I- I still haven’t found her a place, and I just can’t take her in-”

> “Chie-”

“-my dog would hate her, or maybe he wouldn’t, I don’t know, but I don’t want to test it-”

> “Chie- calm down, for a second.”

“Ugh. I’m sorry, I’ve just been searching all day.”

> “It’s alright. Sometimes they hang out around the bushes by the dock.”

“Really? I thought they’d want to get away from water…”

> “I used to fish a lot on rainy days….”

“ _Ah._ I see how it is. I’ll go check there I’ll- I’ll be back in a second.”

> You can hear shuffling, and Chie calling for the cat in the background.

“I think I found her! Thank goodness, she’s fine. That was silly, to worry that much, ugh. I know cats know what to do, but when I couldn’t find her…”

> “I understand. That’s good you found her.”

“I’ll find a home for her soon, I don’t want to worry this much next time it rains- ugh, thought we got over freaking out during rain, you know?”

> You nod, even though you’re on the phone. Chie seems to understand.

“I’m going to go now. I’ll send you a pic, but I better get in before I catch a cold. I swear though, I’ll find a place for her, so I don’t have to do this again.”

**_Yukiko - 3_ **

_The kitchen staff is still a bit hesitant about Amaterasu._

_I think she caught all the mice, and they’re not sure if she needs to be here…_

> Amaterasu?

_Like after my Persona. I thought it would be nice._

> It’s a good name.

_I’m glad!_

_I did catch the head chef playing with her with some string, though._

_I think she’s growing on them._

> No one can resist a cat.

_Well, I’m sure you’re just a bit biased in thinking that._

_But I’m hoping you’re right._

_I’m betting on it._

> You haven’t brought any more mice in though, right…?

_Not exactly!_

> … Yukiko.

> The inn serves food.

> Mice are a bit… unsanitary.

_Haha, I didn’t bring in actual mice this time._

_They’d catch on if I did._

_This time, since the head chef thought the string was cute, I got Kanji-kun to make some toy mice._

_I’ve been hiding them around the kitchen, and Amaterasu loves them!_

_She carries them around…_

> They’ll have to fall for that.

_I know! They’ll have to._

_I already have._

> I’m not even there, and I have, too.

_You’re still biased, though._

_I should send you a new picture._

> She looks very active.

_You bet! She even keeps Chie on her toes._

_ _

**_Yumi_ **

_Hey, Souji. Joined drama club out there?_

_I can’t have you wasting your talent._

> I’m in debate.

> It’s not the same, but my drama background helped.

_That’s good._

_Hey, I know Chie has probably talked a lot of people into this, but…_

> You got a cat.

_Yes. Not only for you, though._

_My mom’s been lonely in the house since, well…_

_It was like that before, but she just feels guilty about what happened._

_She needs to take care of something else, you know?_

_After being at his bedside for so long._

> I understand… has it helped?

_Yeah. The cat I picked is very energetic._

_Expressive, too._

_She’d make you proud._

> I’m glad it worked out for you.

_I am too._

_Blow them away in debate for me, Souji._

_ _

**_Kanji - 3_ **

_I think we figured out the cat’s deal._

> Is he a total sweetheart?

_Nah._

_I mean yeah, but..._

_But he just likes boxes._

> All cats like boxes. It’s a scientific fact.

_Nah but like..._

_He super likes boxes._

_We got a new shipment in yesterday and had to move the boxes around, and he ended up taking one of them._

_Purred and stuff._

_Even let people pet him when they walked in._

_As long as he was in his fucking box he was better._

_He still growls a bit if people are jumpy around him..._

_But he doesn’t go pawing at their jugulars._

> So you just need a box for him?

_Yeah, pretty much._

_He’ll stay there all day._

_Ma thinks the customers even come more for him now_

_“Good for business, that cat.”_

_So I don’t think he’s going anywhere any time soon._

> That’s a relief.

_Yea…._

_I mean I coulda found him a new place but I got attached…._

> I’m glad you like him.

_He’s cute._

_Probably going to see if I can make some more toys for him._

_He didn’t like the toys I made for Yukiko-senpai’s cat, but I’m hoping I’ll find something that damn cat likes._

_Other than boxes._

> I don’t know, Kanji, boxes are good competition

_Well I’ll just have to step up my sewing game!!!_

_ _

**_Naoto - 3_ **

_FOUND OWNERS OF MYSTERY CAT._

_ASKED AROUND._

_OLD MAN RECOGNIZED._

_CAT FROM ELECTRONICS SHOP._

> That’s a relief.

> Did you return the cat?

_N_

_OWNER MOVED AWAY._

_UNSURE ON CURRENT LOCATION._

_WILL UPDATE._

_SEE ATTACHED_

> She’s always been a very pretty cat.

_Y._

_VERY ATTACHED._

_OWNER LEFT IT._

> ...you want to keep her, don’t you?

_NEED TO CONTACT OWNER._

_OTHERWISE, ITS STEALING._

_CANNOT SET THAT STANDARD FOR THE FORCE._

_HOWEVER… YES._

_SHE IS VERY KIND._

_ _

**_Teddie - 3_ **

_Kasumi likes to sit in the bathtub…._

_Yosuke says it’s weird._

_He says everything the cats do is weird, though._

> You want my expert opinion on all things cat?

_Yes!!_

_The ultimate cat sensei!!_

_Nanako-chan is worried it’s weird, too._

> What does she do…?

> Other than, well, sit in the tub.

_Lick the shower curtain?_

> ?

_I sent you a picture!!!_

> … I don’t think there’s anything wrong with Kasumi.

> Healthwise.

> She’s just a bit… off.

> I wish I could see her in person.

> Seems like the type of cat who’d eat anything in the fridge if she could.

_and that’s not bad????_

_Nanako-chan is really worried…_

> … I don’t think eating anything in the fridge is weird.  

_thank you, Sensei!!!_

_I’ll tell Nanako-chan!!!_

_ _

Yosuke - 3

“I think… that’s it. I think this essay is finally done.”

> “Do you need me to read it over for you?”

“No thanks, partner, you’ve already done enouu _UUGH_ -”

> You hear clattering on the other end of the line…

“Stupid cat! He always responds to partner, _ugh_ , I’m not talking to _him_. This isn’t the only time, he did it the other day, but mostly he just meows at it.”

> “Haha, really…?”

“Yeah. He’s sitting on me now. I’m trapped. He won’t go away.”

> “You could always push him off.”

“That’s- no, that’s mean. I can’t do that.”

“I’ll just… make a playlist on the computer or something instead of doing whatever. It’s probably a better idea. I’ve been meaning to do that. I can send it to you later, if you want.”

> You can hear the cat meowing over the phone. You think Yosuke likes him more than he lets on.

> “That would be great, yeah.”

“I’m going to send you a picture of him sitting on me too, ugh. He’s the worst.”

“Sometimes he reminds me of you, though. Like, not being the worst. But he’s… ”

> “He’s a very loud cat.”

“Yeah, yeah, _well_ , he’s different from you _there_. But he’s grey. You know. Like your weird hair. And he…”

“He’s here... and pays attention to me? Ugh, that’s sounds so pitiful.”

> Yosuke sounds embarrassed...

“I just- it’s _weird_ not having you here. To hang out and stuff, it’s kind of...“

“I mean… we all miss you here, I guess.”

> “...I miss you too, Yosuke.”

 “...yeah?”

> “Yeah.”

“Yeah. Well, I’m sure we can- we can figure something out to visit soon. I’ll plan something. Maybe I’ll-”

> Yosuke yelped...

“The cat’s- the _bastard’s clawing me_. It keeps moving its paws and _clawing into my leg_.”

> “He’s happy, he’s probably kneading you.”

“Kneading? Like kneading bread? Ow ow ow _owowowowowow_ -”

> ...

> Yosuke hung up…

_**Ayane** _

_Souji-senpai!_

_I got my first solo today!!_

> That’s great! You’ve been practicing?

_Yeah! At the floodplains again._

_I practiced at home for a while, but…_

_… but my cat doesn’t like it._

> You got a cat…?

_Yumi-senpai told me about it!!_

_That you’ve been trying to find homes for them all._

_She helped me pick out one that she said fit._

_It’s small, but she says it has a lot of potential._

> Sounds like Yumi-senpai’s been looking out for you.

_She has!!_

_She’s very kind to me, she really wants to see me succeed._

_I really want her to see me succeed, too…_

> I’m glad you two are getting along.

_I am too!!_

_I really want to get to know her better._

_I…_

_She’s a very cool person._

_Anyway!!! Here’s a picture of my cat. She’s cute, isn’t she??_

> Very cute.

> ...good luck with Yumi, alright?

_I… thank you, senpai!!_

_ _

_**Rise - 3** _

_hey, how’s school been?? (◕⌂◕⊃⊃) new people, new girls~_

> Pretty… normal. I forgot how normal things are outside of Inaba.

_we had a normal month or 2 there!_

> Not really. We could still go inside a TV.

_fair enough, fair enough._

_still, join any clubs? what’s ur schedule like, now-a-days?_

> Pretty open. My parents pressured me into joining debate club, which is…

> I’m not much of a talker.

_u are very convincing, tho ┗(＾0＾)┓_

> Well, I’m not the club pariah.

_hah! good. when does that usually meet? have any competitions?_

> Not yet. We mostly meet on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and competitions would be Wednesdays, but that hasn’t started yet.

> Mind asking why you’re so invested?

_just scoping out MY competition, senpai~_

_enough about u for now, tho._

_guess who’s gotten to be a fine, mature, gentleman in your time away! (╭ರᴥ•́)_

> …?

_do u want 2 play the clue game again?_

> I can solve this one.

_then you better hurry~_

> … it can’t be Yosuke, can it? I’ve talked to him.

> He’s still…

> ...Yosuke.

_AHAHAHHAHAHA_

_SENPAI_

_NO_

_⋌[∗✖ ω ✖∗]⋋_

_it’s my cat. my cat. it’s not yosuke._

_he’s still “...Yosuke.”_

> I have never been more relieved in my life.

_here’s a picture of the actual mature gentleman._

> Aw…

> Really wish I could’ve seen that change.

> He’s so big now.

_you did get to see it!! ᕕ( ՞ ᗜ ՞ )ᕗ just in text message form~_

_he is though! he’s still cute. kanji’s working on a new outfit for him._

> Yeah?

_yeah! (V●ᴥ●V) i’ll text a picture when he gets it ready and sent to me._

_the last 1 he was already grown out of (⋟﹏⋞)_

_hard 2 fit it right, u kno???_

_itll get better tho_

_he will be in a tru gentlemans outfit in NO TIME._

_ _

**_Kanji - 4_ **

_Hey senpai..._

_I finally figured out what the cat likes._

> What he likes more than boxes, you mean?

_Ugh don’t remind me._

_It took a lot to make him find something better than boxes_

_I don’t even think it works half the time._

_I tried stuffed toys, and he ignored them._

_Strings, feathers, all the cat shit you said cats like._

_He ignored all of them for his box._

> That sounds like a cat thing to do.

_But I figured it out!_

_He likes bows._

_Like, wearing bows and bow ties and shit._

> ...what?

_That’s right_

_I mean I don’t think he likes them that much..._

_But he gets more attention that way._

_Makes him more approachable._

> I thought he didn’t like people that much

_Yeah it turns out he was just reacting to them._

_Looks like a shit, people are scared, he gets scared._

_With the bow tie though he’s fine._

_Loves it. Ma loves it too, she says we can use the fabric selvage on making him stuff._

_Product placement._

> You have to send pictures.

_I’m on it, senpai._

> So it turns out he was a lot like you

_Huh?_

> You know. Rough on the outside, but not really.

_Oh yeah._

_Yeah I guess he was._

_ _

**_Naoto - 4_ **

_UPDATE ON CAT._

_OWNER COULD NOT AFFORD CAT._

_LEFT IT_

_VERY APOLOGETIC_

_NOT SINCERE ENOUGH._

> Naoto… did you yell at the owner?

_Y_

_SHOULD NOT HAVE LEFT HER._

_OTHER OPTIONS AVAILABLE_

_IT WAS IRRESPONSIBLE._

> What are you going to do about it now?

> It looks like you have the chance to keep her now.

_Y_

_GRANDFATHER CONFIRMED_

_SEE ATTACHED._

> That’s great. I’m glad, she seems fond of you.

> You ever figure out her name?

_Y. RENAMING HER._

> Hm? What are you renaming her to?

_…_

_FEATHER SWAN._

> Haha, that’s a good name.

> No need to be embarrassed. 

**_Yukiko - 4_ **

_Souji-kun!!_

_My plans worked! We’re going to be keeping Amaterasu at the inn._

> That’s great! What did you do?

_Nothing!! just let Amaterasu be charming._

_She’s taken to chewing out all the laces of people’s shoes._

_And setting mice in them, sometimes._

_Toy ones._

> That’s… charming.

_Oh! No, that’s not all she did._

_She stopped that once some of the visitors started playing with her._

_She just wants to play!_

_And after she figured out she could get it by carrying around her mice, visitors will play catch with her._

_Chie said that’s more of a dog thing, but she likes her better for it._

> That’s much more charming.

_I know! I thought so too._

_The staff is already smitten with her, it was just my parents…_

_By the end of the day, she was all worn out, and fell asleep in my mom’s lap._

_She couldn’t say no to her then._

_She’s staying here!!! I’m so relieved._

> I am too. Congrats on your first pet.

> You really went all out for this one and got it.  

_Thank you!_

_Here’s a picture as a thank you, you helped out with this, too._

_I’m really grateful. I’ll be able to keep her now._

_ _

**_Yosuke - 4_ **

_i suppose u want a cat update_

_everyone has been very excited_

_u kno. about cats_

> So I’ve heard.

_well_

_well the cat has been well._

> Well.

_hey dude we cant ALL have cool vocabs_

_some of us have 2 stick 2 the basics_

_anyway he, uh…_

_sleeps on my lap sometimes._

_it’s nice._

_he likes 2 be scratched behind the ears_

_oh yeah, did you talk to rise recently?_

> Yes?

> You’re acting very weird.

> Is something wrong…?

_no!!!!!_

_nothing’s wrong!!!_

_i was just wondering!!!_

_she has a cat too!!!!_

_was trying to see how_

_the kitten… sweaters… were going._

> Yosuke…?

_everything is FINE_

> Are you sure?

_i am not hiding anything from u partner_

_but, yeah. the cat is Fine._

_has not clawed me to death yet_

_jeans r a good option now_

_for everyday everything_

> It really cut you off last time.

_yes from whatever i was saying_

_i don’t remember where i was going with that_

_but it sure cut me off didn’t it._

> ...yup. 

> It sure cut you off from whatever you were going to say.

_haha._

_yup_

_ _

**_Ai_ **

_I found your cat a home._

_The sick one._

> Ai…? You didn’t have to.

_I could convince my parents to help with the medical bills, but not to keep it._

_I’m allergic, so it wouldn’t… work._

_But I convinced one of the stores in Okina to take it._

_One benefit of them not treating me like anyone else, huh?_

_They’re very nice to it. It looks happy there, eh?_

> That’s…. that’s something else.

> You’re something else.  

_Heh. You still know how to flatter a girl, huh?_

_Don’t bother too much, though._

_Just meet up with me again. Like old times._

_Maybe we’ll go shopping some for you, too._

_ _

_Chie - 4_

_guess what??? operation: cat adoption agency is COMPLETE!_

> You found a home for all the cats?

_yeah!!! one for every single cat. Even the one Naoto was looking into!_

> That’s amazing.

> Where did Samewaga end up staying?

_You won’t believe this._

_Daidara ended up taking her in!!!_

_im kinda sad I can’t keep her myself, but i always have my dog, and Yukiko’s cat, u know? So it’s not too bad._

> Daidara? How did you convince him to do that?

_Well, i did end up getting a cold from looking for her, ugh, and he asked about it since i kept missing work and sneezing everywhere._

_He said that he needed a shop cat- it looks like Kanji-kun and Yukiko’s cats have been good for business, and he thinks it will, well…_

_He’s hoping to make his shop less intimidating with a cat, hah._

> He sells swords and knives…

_ikr???_

_But it doesn’t matter, really._

_He took her in! And feeds her all the time, she’s in love with the place._

_She even let me pet her belly the other day!_

> She looks so happy. I’m glad everything worked out. Good work, Chie.

_No problem!!_

_It helped that everyone here really liked u._

_As soon as I mentioned something about u liking the cats, they were all willing to try SOMETHING._

> Haha, I’m glad.

_Everyone here still misses u, u know._

_So it’s like you’re doing most of the dirty work, even from far away._

_ _

 

**_Rise - 4_ **

> “Oh, Rise- I wasn’t expecting a phone call.”

“Is that Souji-code for I can’t talk right now?”

> “Not at all.”

“Good! Let’s talk, then. How’s school been?”

> “You always ask that, don’t you?”

“And you always avoid answering the question.”

“...and now you’re quiet again. I know you’ve been avoiding talking to me about this, which just means you haven’t been having a great time adjusting. And that’s… well. We miss you too, you know?”

> “Rise…”

“I know what it’s like, you know? I can’t see everyone all the time, I only get text messages, and packages, but I can’t like, see any of you in person. I’m too busy, and I can’t go back to Inaba all the time, and it stinks.”

“I can’t even get the right size of kitten sweater- cat sweater, really. Kanji keeps making them too small, and I can’t ask him to fix it right there, I have to send it back, and by the time he gets it back the measurements have already changed.”

“But you’re not being left behind, ok? Texting isn’t the same, but we’re still… here.”

“Souji-senpai?”

“...did you hang up?”

> “No, I’m just… you’re right. Long distance is hard, and school hasn’t been great.”

> “I… I really appreciate what everyone has done for the cats, but I wish I could see them.”

“I know, Souji-senpai. It’s alright, though, because I’m sure we’ll see each other soon, and that’ll help, right?”

> “You’re coming on a tour here, then?”

“Something like that~”

“I have to go- but I’ll still send you the latest and greatest of cat pictures. Don’t be afraid to call!”

> She never answered your question… 

_**Teddie - 4** _

“Sensei!! Did you get my picture?”

> You checked your phone; he sent you another picture of Kasumi, this time, in a hazardously packed suitcase.

> “Yes. She’s still a very cute cat.“

“Isn’t she? I thought the picture was purr-fect.”

> “But… why’s Kasumi in a suitcase…?”

“We’re going on a trip!”

“Well, not Kasumi. She’s staying here, with Yosuke’s parents. But the rest of us are going to see you! A weekend trip, we’re even missing school for it!”

“Yosuke planned it all, he got info from Rise-chan, just to make sure it would work out-”

> You can hear someone else in the background; you hear “dumb bear,” and think you know what’s going on.

“Hahaha, hey, Souji! _Teddie, shut up_ \- Sorry about him, he’s probably- running his mouth, you know. Gets the wrong idea about everything. Dumb bear. _Don’t make that face, this is all your_ -”

> “So you’re not coming to visit me…?”

“Uh. _Uh._ ”

> “I was looking forward to it.”

“Wh- well- okay, Chie _told me_ she thought I couldn’t keep this from you- and I’m doing my best! I did my best- just _Teddie_ here couldn’t keep a surprise for a- for a _cat photo-op_ -”

“- _are you laughing?_ Ugh, I’m trying my best to make a surprise trip and- and you go and laugh at me. Just- just act surprised, tomorrow? Maybe?”

> “Maybe. I can’t make any promises.”

“ _Partner_ \- not you, you _dumbass cat_ \- please-”

> “Yosuke, I don’t think I’ll need to pretend. I’ll be happy to see all of you, even if I know you’re coming already.”

“Yeah- yeah, okay. Fine. I believe you, just- don’t tell anyone else?”

> Yosuke sounds embarrassed…

> “I can’t make any promises.”

“Wha- Souji!”

> “See you tomorrow, Yosuke.”

“SOUJI _PROMISE ME THAT YOU WON’T TELL THEM_ -”

> You hung up the phone before he heard you laughing again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to tumblr user obstinaterixatrix for helping me find texting references, and tumblr user dragonomatopoeia for an emoji database.
> 
> these cats are all real cats. also all my pictures of real cats. and all these real cat's personalities. this is just a sad, sad excuse for me to pull out my wallet of cat photos and show them to the world. 
> 
> my favorite story of the yosuke cat (mimi) is that he would wake me up in the morning, meowing, ONLY because he wanted confirmation that he could jump into bed and sleep on me before he did it. he would also STARE DOWN AT ME from the pile of pillows and wake me up, just to confirm that he can sleep in bed. oh my god. he also did, in real life, bring me a rat. what a cat. i could talk all day about cats.
> 
> Kasumi's name was chosen bc that cat's named after Misty from Pokemon, so I chose her Japanese name for her here.
> 
> I'm never complaining about formatting _ever again_ after this.


End file.
